heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.15 - Dark Eternity Aftermath
Apartment 5B - 28 Macombs Place Considering the general state of the building it's in, this small studio apartment is in surprisingly good condition. The walls have been freshly painted a very light brown reminiscent of the sands on Caribbean beaches with one accent wall in deep chocolate. A small kitchen takes up a large section of the left wall with a small, narrow, two person pub table serving double duty as a kitchen island. The rest of that wall is taken up by the only separate room in the apartment, the tiny bathroom. The rest of the apartment is dominated by the living room/bedroom. A large futon serves both as a couch and a bed up against the far wall while the right wall is completely taken over by a large entertainment center with a large, flat-screen TV and multiple gaming consoles sharing shelf space with books and knick-knacks. Connected to the TV is also a high-end computer that can be used from anywhere in the apartment with a wireless keyboard/mouse combo. Most of the floor is covered by a large, stripped rug in burgundy, navy blue, forest green, chocolate brown, and cream. Lunair cares about Gabriel! It's true. He's her Amoebuddy. She might be a sick kid turned living weapon, but she does still have a heart. Thankfully. She will find out where he lives one way or another (She'd ask because startling him seems unwise). She has some hot miso ramen and soup with dumplings and tea on the side in a hot - well, she re-purposed a lunch box with insulation. She doesn't dress as usual, opting for a more vintage look over her usual MO' FRILLS=MO' POWER look. No Goth or Elegant Lolita today, no sir! Looking around her, she makes her way up towards the apartment. She has a neutral expression on her face, concern showing in her eyes. Her umbrella is folded and carried at her side, too as it rains relentlessly, restlessly outside. The sun has fled, tucking itself in behind cover and even New York has fresh air this eve. Following his first taste of Dark Eternity a few nights ago Gabriel disappeared from the hotel room Lunair rented and he not been seen since. The easiest way to find out where he lives, if one can get him to trust you, is speaking with Jonah at the Sunrise Shelter. And his best guess would be to look for Gabriel in his apartment a few streets down. Luminous eyes shine in the complete darkness that is currently filling Gabriel's apartment, focusing on the door in response to Lunair's knock. The eyes walk up to the door, looks out the peep hole then move back to their corner, after unlocking the door. Finally a gravely, growling voice that only bares a passing resemblance to Gabriel's calls out, "It's open, come in. Leave the lights off." Lunair was worried ever since he disappeared. She has a very hard time with social-y things. But she does genuinely care. And will do her best to be kind and ask for Johah's help. She thanks the man, quietly makes a donation and will go to the suggested location. Which - is how she got there. And hearing that gravelly voice, a wash of concern comes over her face. "Okay. I brought some Tylenol too..." Poor guy. Unless he's naked. Are shapeshifters ever naked? It is something for Lunair to contemplate. She will carefully open the door and come in. "Gabriel?" She asks as she closes the door behind her. The only light in the room is the light coming in from the hallway when Lunair opens the door to the apartment. Which isn't enough to reach far enough into the corner where the voice is coming from, and where those lurid yellow, glowing eyes are floating at about head height over the shadowy silhouette of the futon. "I'm here. Just not fit to be seen quite just yet. Oh, and thanks for the rescue." A rustling sound comes from the area he's in. A rustling very similar to what the scales of a snake make when heard rubbing up against each other up close. The glowy eyes move over to take up what is probably the corner of the futon. "Is that ramen I smell? IF you sit down, watch out for the coils first." Huh. Lunair looks around. But then, glowy eyes! She smiles to him. "Okay. I am sure you're fine, but ..." She is clumsily articulating that she believes him if he says so. "And you're welcome, but it's what you do for people you care about, right? I wasn't gonna - just -" Words fail her and she furrows her brows. Lunair is bad at this. "Well. I'm glad you're okay mostly." Really. She looks to the rustling. "Yup! I got some fancy ramen and dumplings. You can have it soupy or not. There's tea, too. I figured you might want something to eat after all that. And I think it's nice to do?" She seems puzzled a moment. "Okay. I'm going to sit near you but not TOO close so I respect your privacy and boundaries." She comes closer with the food and pauses. "Oh wait. Do you have a bowl or two?" The rustling fills the air again and the eyes moves off the futon and up. And up and up until they're almost at the ceiling. And now the rustling is coupled with the sound of four clawed feet taking a few steps to the kitchen area of the apartment. A cabinet squeaks open, bowls clatter, the cabinet squeaks closed again with a small thunk. "Yes, that was the nice thing to do. And bringing soup is the nice thing to do now too. You have good instincts, Lunair and you're a good friend." The rustling and clicking of claw starts back up until the eyes are back to their original spot. Two bowls clatter a little bit as they're deposited right next to Lunair. "There you go." Lunair watches quietly. She stands still, so she doesn't risk stomping a coil or anything. That would be thoughtless. She smiles. "Thanks. That's sweet of you to say. You're a good friend, too," She offers with a soft voice. "Here, the dumplings are in a container, you can just grab and dunk as you like," She unzips the re-purposed large, practically cooler-like thing. The container of dumplings is set out within reach of him. "Or you can just tell me how many you'd like." She doesn't know if he has thumbs. And a bit of soup and noodles is poured for him. Either way, she seems genuinely happy at his words. She looks over to him. "I was ... really worried," She admits. She remembers seeing him in that awful state. "Um." Pause. "But you probably don't wanna talk about that. Should I bring some more stuff by tomorrow?" She offers. For all its gravely, growly tone the laugh that comes from Gabriel's corner of the futon. "I don't really mind talking about it. Wasn't the most pleasant of experiences and I'm still not in complete control of my body, clearly." A bit of noise joins the voice as the eyes move to float over the containers of food then back to the corner. "But I'm being a bad friend right now. How are you? News report mentioned that building we were in being partially demolished. You weren't hurt in that mess, were you?" Next you can hear the slurping of someone eating some ramen noodles a bit of the voracious and messy side. Lunair smiles at the laugh. "Okay. And I see. I think. Not really." She admits. She stays where she is, finding a safe place to sit by him and the food. She quietly pours a little bit of soup after. "You're being fine. I asked about it," And it is a big thing to happen to someone. "I'm okay. I got a few bruises but I made it out fine. We all did, except I'm not sure about that weird loony guy," She admits. She mixes Moon and Loon, it seems. An unintentional play on Lunacy. She doesn't mind the voracious and messy side of eating. His appetite is good, ramen is traditionally slurped to show appreciation and hey, that means it was tasty! Right? Right. She is a quieter eater at the moment. Hmm. "Still, I'm a bit shocked. Isn't - the guy with the devil ... horns ... Daredevil! Isn't that near or in his neighborhood? That seems awfully bold of them to deal out there." The slurping continues and around mouthfuls of food Gabriel says, "You have no idea how hard it is to cook when there's no light. Been living on crackers and cheese for the last two days and I ran out of cheese yesterday." The eating noises stop almost as soon as they've begun. Apparently Gabriel's finished a whole bowl of ramen in less than two minutes. Lunair smiles. "I can imagine, anyway." Then a frown at his next sentence. "Really? I'm sorry. There's more here if you're still hungry. It was a family deal," She admits. "So eat up, okay? And want me to come back tomorrow with something?" For Lunair, money doesn't seem to be an issue. She seems happy he's up and eating at least. "I spent my time looking for you and also sort of watching the news. It's surprising that neighborhood." Pause. "Also, I should bring you snacks maybe." Hmmm. "But things are quiet on the mercenary front so it's no inconvenience." She adds. Rustling fills the air again for a moment then Gabriel leans forward to grab some more ramen and dumpling, "And yes, Hell's Kitchen is Daredevil's territory. But its a big area and he's one man." He slurps a few more mouthfuls, slowing down now that he's had his first bowl, "And this little group doesn't seem to be too worried about one person anyway... Awww! Not again!" The rustling starts up again, along with popping noises, and tearing noises, and grunts of pain. Then the glowing orange eyes disappear and from the now complete darkness a voice much more like Gabriel's regular one, except a little fluty says, "Guess we have to turn the lights on now because I can't see anything right now. I hope you have a strong stomach." And after a pause, "Would you mind getting the switch? I don't seem to have legs this time around..." Lunair pauses. "That's understandable," She admits. "And oh no. Are you okay?" She peers over at the noises. Well. Okay can be SUCH a relative term. She sets her bowl and such aside. "Okay. And sure. Whatever you may look like, you're still Gabriel to me," She offers. "Not at all." She still has legs! Lunair stands with a grunt. "Also, I'm still willing to bring you some food and stuff. I would feel awful if you went hungry," She remarks. With that though, the lights go on. Fluty voice? That's odd. Sitting on the corner of the couch where Gabriel's voice has been coming from is... something. The head of a giant nightingale sits on something that looks like the torso of a gorilla which is then connected at the waist to a five foot long snake tail that's kind of flat and slimy. Maybe its a scaled slug. Gabriel's blinks his birdy eyes a few times as he adjusts to suddenly having light again then he looks down at himself in a mirror that's laying on the coffee table and lets out a musical sounding sigh. "Well, maybe tomorrow you can bring me some bird seed?" ... poor Gabriel. Lunair looks more confused than anything else. "You do have a nice voice," She offers. She is - puzzled. Her expression quizzical. She smiles at him. "Sure. Bird seed and some other stuff in case you - change back or again." She considers. "I wish I could help more." It's difficult seeing a friend like this. Then it hits her. "Do you like movies or anything? I can even bring a game by." She really does feel for the guy. "Uhm." The creature that is Gabriel chuckles, which comes out more like the warble of a nightingale. "Well, thank you. The changes have been coming slower over the last 12 hours or so so I'm hoping I'll be back in control in a few more days. And, good news, its also a good sign this whole mess isn't permanent." His lower body ripples a bit as he settles down in his corner of the futon and then he sighs, "Crap... I'm all slimy. How much you wanna bet I'll have to buy a new futon mattress?" Then he question sinks in and he motions around the apartment with a gorilla arm, "Uh, /yeeaah/. You think this set up is just for show? Best gaming system you'll see this side of a millionaire's home." Aww, Gabriel. Lunair smiles at his chuckle. "That's good. On all accounts. And um, if you need help money-wise... we can get you a nice futon," She offers. Because ew, slimy futon. Total sympathy there. Then a grin. "Really? Awesome! What kinds do you play?" She asks, content not to pry further about his condition. Poor guy. Gabriel seems to be a bit unwilling to move in this form. Instead he waves a hand at the cabinet that holds his entertainment center, "Well, all the games are in the bottom cabinet. Feel free to brows. I play a little bit of everything. MMOs, first person shooters, strategy, RPGs... I think pretty much the only thing I don't play is sports games. And thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on the money front. But you can keep bringing food if you want. And the company won't hurt." Lunair seems sympathetic. She nods. "I see. That's pretty neat," She grins. "Well. I'll bring things to you," She states simply. So if he wants to play, then she'll bring him a controller, for example! Lunair is content to hang out with Gabriel and make being stuck with wonky shapeshifting slightly(?) more bearable. "Sports games are kind of odd," She admits. "I'm a bit new to video games, but I've liked the ones I try." And indeed, chat is more fun than contemplating being birdgorillasnakeslug man. Category:Log